


Safe

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [31]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Reaper's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Little Aryn is having nightmares.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I had a bad dream again.".

Reaper awoke as he felt somebody shake his arm and peeked one eye open to find his daughter pouting at him with one of her blankets wrapped around her.

“What’s wrong, Aryn?” Reaper asked wearily as he rolled onto his side and sat up a bit, bracing himself on his left arm and ignored his wife as she muttered in her sleep. “Is Uncle Mereel being loud again?”.

“I had a bad dream aga’n.” Aryn answered quietly as she started to cry. “’t wasth really bad. Mama got hurt l’ke Kad’sth mama an’....an’ you had t-t-to sthtay l’ke Unca Dar an’ Unca N’ner.”.  
Reaper sighed as he scooped up the three-year-old and set her on the bed between him and his wife, which caused Jysella to roll over and look at the pair blearily. “Everything okay?” Jysella asked with her heavier accent slipping out.

“Bad dreams again.” Reaper answered as the toddler instantly crawled into her mother’s arms.

“Same one?”.

Reaper gave a slight nod as he moved closer towards the pair and laid back down, which resulted in Aryn moved to lay of top of him while Jysella curled into his side and used his shoulder as a pillow. “Mama and Boo are still here, kiddo.” Reaper said as he settled back down and wrapped his arms around his girls protectively. “And Auntie Etain is okay now, she just has to be in her special chair.”.

“But……”.

“Hush, it was a bad dream. Boo and I will scare any more away, okay?” Jysella assured their baby as she played with Aryn’s dark auburn hair.

Aryn gave a slight nod as she snuggled up against her father, much to Reaper’s amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoed this!


End file.
